Plague Magic
Abilities Acolyte of the Sickness Increase Mysticism by 1 and gain Careful Magic. Prerequisite: 1 Tier-2 Plague Magic spell Walking Death Increase Mysticism by 2. Prerequisite: Acolyte of the Sickness and 1 Tier-3 Plague Magic spell Tier 1 Corrupt Cost: Variable Mana Effect: Over the course of approximately 5 minutes, you may destroy any object you are holding. Larger objects take more time and more magical objects take more mana. Some magical objects may not be destroyed in their entirety. Plague Wind Cost: 2TP, 2 Mana Damage: 0 Range: Sight Effect: This attack may have any number of targets. Its cost and effects may be modified by any number of your disease spells (Incidentally, this is the only way to utilize disease spells). To do this, simply add the costs and effects of the disease spells to those of Plague Wind. Pox Cost: 2 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer a -1 penalty to rolls until the end of combat. This stacks up to 3 times. Metalophage Cost: 2 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer a -2 penalty to defense until the end of combat. This stacks up to 3 times. Delirium Cost: 2 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer a -5 penalty to Mana Draw for the remainder of the round. Empowering Contagion Cost: 1 TP, 6 Mana Effect: For the remainder of the round, increase your Mana Draw by 1 for each character afflicted by one of your diseases. Nausea Cost: 2 TP, 4 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit skip their next action. Vertigo Cost: 1 TP, 4 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit are immobilized for their next turn. Consuming Affliction Cost: 6 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. For every target hit increase your total HP by 2, until end of combat. Touch of Corruption Cost: 4 Mana (committed) Effect: Attacks you make with a weapon may be modified by any number of your disease spells, by adding their cost to the cost of the attack, working just as with Plague Wind. For diseases with delays, make the attack as if their was no delay. Also, add your Mysticism to the attack roll, in addition to the stat of the weapon. Tier 2 Aura of Blight Cost: 5 TP, X Mana Delay: 5 Effect: For the remainder of the round, whenever you are hit by a non-magical attack, the attacker rolls Will against X. If they fail, they suffer 3 damage, plus an additional 3 damage for each time they have failed this save this round. Additionally, prevent the next X damage that would be dealt to you this round. Red Death Cost: 1 TP, 2 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer 1 damage, plus 1 additional damage for each time they have been hit with Red Death this round. Pneumonic Affliction Cost: 8 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit reduce their current TP total by 4. Poison the Source Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana Effect: Until end of round, if a character would draw mana, they suffer an amount of damage equal to the mana drawn. Hemococcal Infection Cost: 6 TP, 4 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit become afflicted with Hemococcal Infection until the end of combat. Prevent all healing that would be done to a target afflicted by Hemococcal Infection. Tier 3 Black Death Cost: 10 TP, 5 Mana Delay: Round Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit become infected with Black Death until the end of the conflict. If an infected target would become afflicted by Black Death a second time, the target will vomit up a black goo composed of what used to be his internal organs and perish immediately. Powerful characters may be able survive this, though it would take a being of godlike power to avoid at least passing out from the grievous injury. Black Death cast by different characters counts as a different spell. Virulence Cost: 3 TP, 3 Mana Damage: 1 Effect: Roll an attack, as with Plague Wind, against all characters currently suffering from one of your diseases and all characters adjacent to those characters. All targets hit are afflicted by all of the diseases affecting the character who enabled this attack. Entropic Swath Cost: 7 TP, 10 Mana Effect: Destroy all non-living objects within 4 of the caster. This will not actually destroy Relics, but it will eliminate their Relic abilities for approximately 24 hours Category:Magic Schools